C&Z 01: Vykker's Examination Lab
by crazyandyzarc
Summary: Part one in the Clarissa and Zip series. Clarissa is a girl without a love in her life, until one night an inccident takes place and she awakes in Vykker's Labs. Lemon.


_**Vykker's Examination Lab **_

"Come on, your parents aren't home! You could sneak out and be back before they even get home!" Clarissa rolled her eyes, "Megan, you know that I wanted to spend the night alone. Nothing but me, popcorn, and a few horror movies. Decides, if my parents found out I snuck out to go to the party they'd never trust me home alone again." On the other side of the phone Megan scoffed, "I know but Fran's here and she always tries to spread gossip about me when you're not around. Please…" Megan begged, "DJ just walked in the door."

Clarissa shook her head to herself, "One: DJ always points out that I don't have a boyfriend. Two: DJ always tries to sneak around and grab my…" "But he's cute!" "I don't care; I really don't want to see him." Clarissa found herself talking louder and louder in anger. Every girl swooned over DJ, every boy wanted to be DJ, yet she knew the truth. DJ was a pervert who would spend his life going from girl to girl, dating them long enough to steal their virginity.

"Maybe I'll pop by later. Happy?" Megan laughed over the phone, "Yeah, course I am! Well, catch you in about…. Thirty minutes?" "Try two or three hours." "Ok see you later!" The other line went dead, Clarissa hung her phone up as well, "What did I just get myself into?" She stretched as she thought, "All alone for six hours, or five since it just turned seven… Wait, what did Mom want me to do?" She sighed, "Right, move those boxes of china up from the basement."

Clarissa walked down the hallway to the basement door, the light bulb had gone out and still hadn't been replaced, so she was walking in the dark. Unfortunately, Clarissa lost her footing and fell down the stairs, hit her head on the washing machine, and went unconscious.

* * *

When Clarissa regained her consciousness her head was pounding. She was going to grab her head only to find herself in what looked like a dentist chair, with her arms and legs tied down, stripped to her underwear "What's going on?" That's when she noticed something, in the doorway was a purple tripod thing… Like that thing in that game she used to play. "What was it called? It's been a while….. Oddworld? Yeah that's a Vykker." The Vykker doctor was talking to an Intern, every few minutes pointing at Clarissa.

Only a few words were caught, "It….. Don't know….. Tell…….. Examine…. Check….. Everything…. New project……" Clarissa really caught the end though, "ARE YOU LISTENING?!" The Intern nodded. "Good… Cut… Slog… Death….. Deep fried Oppels…." The rest wasn't heard, the Vykker walked off, and the Intern walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He eyed the human, circling her while he took down notes. Clarissa closed her eyes, "When I open my eyes I'll be back home." Didn't work, and after the seventh time the Intern was giving her confused looks.

Finally the Intern put the chart down and put on a pair of rubber gloves. He slowly felt the joints in her hands, felt around her head, probably taking a random guess what her skeleton looked like instead of cutting her open. Then he started to look around her, like he was looking for something, putting his hand under her back and feeling the back of her bra…..

Clarissa's eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to do.

The bra was unclipped and was soon on the floor, the Intern walked over and picked the chart up again. He wrote something down, every few minutes he would look at her chest for a few seconds then write more down. Now Clarissa was blushing and tried to pull her hands from the bounds they were in, it wasn't that her breasts were really big or small (they were Cs) it was just really embarrassing that the first person to ever see her naked was a Intern who was examining her.

"This can't get any worse." Which in fact, it got much worse. The Intern put the chart back down, then slowly reached down and cupped her right breast. He gently squeezed it and felt it, slowly ran his hand over the erect nipple, then wrote more down in the chart in his hand. He repeated the process to the other breast, felt her sides where the ribs were, then wrote more down in the chart. "He better have a damn charts worth by now. I can't just sit here and let him do this to me!"

Clarissa started to pull at her bondages more, they were metal wires that had a few barbs on each one which scratched her wrists and caused them to bleed. The Intern just watched her try to escape, not laughing or angry, just curios. That's when she noticed his eyes looking at somewhere else, her last piece of clothing. The Intern put the chart back down and started to go over in his head how he would get the small pair of underwear off without taking the bondages off her legs.

She sighed in relief when he walked off, then gasped silently when he came back with a pair of medical scissors. She thrashed around as he slowly started to cut the panties off of her, "Stop! Go away!" She started screaming, he simply stopped and started to mess with something. Clarissa smirked, thinking she won before hearing rock music, then noting he was turning the volume up on his headphones. Then he clipped the rest of the cloth all the way off and tossed it over beside the bra.

The Intern then took the bondages off of her legs. After a moment of the human girl thrashing and the Intern trying to hold her down, Clarissa swore a silent 'You prick' under her breath as the Intern went so far as to sit on her legs to hold her down. He gently spread the legs and gently touched her mound, Clarissa was blushing like crazy, the Intern gently spread the lips of her womanhood. At this point Clarissa started to thrash again only succeeding in cutting her wrists more.

He was going to get off of her when he noticed something, she knew how bad it was when the Intern removed the glove from his right hand and gently felt the outside of her vaginal entrance. He tilted his head and looked at the tips of his fingers. Clarissa closed her eyes, "This is not happening!" This was more embarrassing then everything else. First he takes he clothes off, then he touches her breasts, and now he was feeling her wetness. "Wait… why am I wet?…"

Suddenly the human yipped, jerking suddenly. The Intern ran his thumb suddenly over her clit, he looked at her, then ran his thumb over her clit again. Clarissa tried to suppress the moan that forced its way out of her, nobody touched her like THAT before. The Intern turned his headphones off so he could hear her reaction. She kept moaning and crying out as he continued to rub the small oval until some more of the liquid started coming from her entrance. He stopped touching her clit and started to finger her entrance, before plunging his forefinger in.

She cried out, "What are you doing?!" he ignored her and pulled his finger almost all the way out before plunging it back in. Clarissa started to buck her hips while he kept pushing and pulling it in and out. He then pushed another finger in, then another, the three fingers drove her to climax as her juices covered his fingers and hand. After that was a weird moment when Clarissa just laid there panting, then she noticed something. He was running around her panicking while he quickly got the bondages off of her wrists, she laughed in her mind, "He thought he hurt me… Perfect!"

As soon as she was totally free, she jumped up and pushed him as hard as she could, knocking him into the chair she was just in. The Intern was temporarily stunned, "Time to escape!" Clarissa's body had other plans though, and the next thing she knew she was sitting on his legs pressing him down with her hands. Unlike Clarissa, the Intern didn't struggle, until her hand started to lead itself under his only article of clothing. She kept him down while she ran her hand over his limp member, compared it would be at least the size of a large human's.

He grunted slightly when she clamped her hands down hard around it. Clarissa loosened her grip then started to pump his cock. The Intern hummed something out, but the hums weren't distinguishable and what he was saying wasn't understandable. She could distinguish one thing though, her hands was no longer moving but instead he was thrusting into them. She gripped it harder when the thrusting got faster, a few drops of white liquid, precum, came from the tips. A little bit later the Intern came, white liquid squirting out of the tip of his penis.

From what Clarissa knew this was just like how a human… well. The Interns eyes were wide, staring off into space while he panted through his stitches. After a few seconds he suddenly got up and pushed Clarissa down on the chair and getting on top of her, his grey eyes staring into her blue ones. She lost herself a little as he pressed his stitched mouth to hers, they both felt depressed that the thread was between their mouths.

The Intern then rubbed his clothed member against her Vulva. Moans and grunting came from the two, and as if somebody flipped a switch they started to create as much friction as they could. What they didn't know was that they were making a lot of noise, especially when they came at the same time. They froze as a voice was heard, "Zip? Let me in dammit! Why is that creature screaming?!" It was the Vykker doctor, they heard cry to another person, "Get security!"

The Intern, whose name was Zip, jumped up with Clarissa and pulled her to a small closet on the opposite side of the room. But what the two didn't know was that there were stairs and the two tripped and fell down them.

* * *

Clarissa opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room on the floor, ringing was coming from a light up at the top of some stairs. She gasped, "That was a dream?! It felt so real…" Clarissa sighed, back to a life of normal things. She felt like she was going to cry after she said the next thing, "So his name was Zip…" Clarissa was going to get up when she felt something on her hand. She looked down to see it, the rest of the basement was dark yet this one thing could be seen from the light from the top of the stairs.

It was her last chance of joy. It was her last chance of love. It was something that at first she hated but now she realized she couldn't live without.

It was Zip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
